Famous
by BVBsolider
Summary: The Media call them Golden sisters, They Best Friend who happen to be famous; Rose Hathaway is a Dance Teacher, Lissa Dragomir is a fashion designer and Brooke Levine is a singer; they have it all expect loving boyfriends. (I DON'T OWN VA RICHELLE MEAD DOES, ALL I OWN IS Brooke Levine her pic is on my profile)(All songs belong to their rightful owners) All Human
1. Just a normal day for us

"I want Rose and Lissa no one else" Lissa and mine best friend, Brooke growled at her producer Avery Lazer, she was going to argue but after the glare she got she shut her mouth and nodded her head in agreement

"Now I'll be going" she told her, walking over to us she has dark purple hair of course it's dyed, she has amazing eyes they change from blue to green to emerald green but darker; she was wearing a sleeping with sirens crop top, a pair of Voldemort Half Studded Frayed Shorts and studded converse

"Now that's done to Rose's dance studio, then fittings for Lissa's upcoming show" Brooke stated, as we walked to Riot my dance studio; it's called Riot because it's fun and rewarding, we're major rivals with Princesses and the head of the Princesses is Tasha Ozera, each year she think that win the competition but we've always won because one we're good, they postures are bad, plus Tasha sings for their team and she's terrible; Where Brooke sings for us cause one she's a singer and two she good at it, and don't get me started on the costumes.

"Morning Brooke, Rose, Lissa" Mia greeted us, wearing one of Lissa's summer dress, Lissa made for her, Lissa is a fashion designer, Katy Perry has most of Lissa's designs; over the dress was her Riot Jacket we all wore one.

"Morning" we greeted her before meet the rest of our crew in the dance den only to see our cheer group Adrian, Mason and Eddie; we all know each other since high school

"You can't go there" I heard Mia yell, I turn to see Tasha standing there in her Princesses Jacket; Brooke and Lissa moved to me all of us wear our Riot Jackets, we don't allow Princesses near our studio

"What are you doing here" Lissa asked

"Just see if you cheer group would like to cheer for the better team" Tasha stated

"Get lost Tasha" I sneered at her

"Hey Brooke come join the better team" I glared at her

"I'm already on the wining team" Brooke stated, Adrian, Eddie and Mason move over to us

"You should go" Mason told her

"You'll pay for this specially you Brooke" she threatened her, which Brooke just laughed at as Tasha stormed out

"God she so annoying" Lissa stated, we didn't time to talk our dance crew walked in there is ten of us there's seven, seventeen year old and two eight year olds all girls

"Okay guys from the top of Bring Me To Life" I shouted, Brooke loves singing Evanescence and this will be fun to dance too

"Okay that's a wrap guys, practice when you can" I told everyone after everyone left we went to our three room apartment to do some fittings for Lissa's Fashion show, Brooke and myself are her models, it's fun, the media calls us Golden sisters, I don't know why but that's what they call us. After that we whipped up some cream and dipped strawberries in the cream; some may think we're crazy but I would never change a thing.


	2. Golden Lily

"How about we got to that new restaurant for breakfast" Lissa asked, putting on some lip gloss

"Sure, what's the name" I asked her, as I brushed my hair leaving it down

"I'm pretty sure it's called Golden Lily" Brooke stated looking at our big mirror in the hall, then we were off to Golden Lily, we stopped to look around the restaurant; it was modern with a hint of old, there was a stage with one of that old fashion Microphone

"I think we found our favourite restaurant" Lissa stated, Brooke and I nodded our heads in agreement, before sitting in a booth near the back exit.

**Dimitri's POV**

"Oh my god" my little sister shrieked, I looked at her to see her staring at three women

"Viktoria it's rude to stare" I told her

"That's the Golden sisters" She murmured, I look at the women laughing

"What"

"They best friends, they like sisters and they famous"

"Is that they group name"

"They got that name from the media"

"Do they have name" I asked laughing

"Of course the blonde girl is Lissa Dragomir, she's a fashion designer; The one with purple hair is Brooke Levine, she a singer and lucky last is Rose Hathaway, she is a dance teacher/dancer" Viktoria stated, Rose she looks so beautiful I just want to run my hands though her long brown hair and kiss her so kissable lips….. Wait no I don't even know her

" I wish I was as beautiful as them" Viktoria mumbled, I turned towards her

"Your very beautiful Vika"

"It doesn't count though you're my brother"

"I think your brother is right you are beautiful" three women said together, we turned to see "the golden sisters"

"Sorry to eardrop but you are really beautiful" Lissa told her, Rose and Brooke nodded in agreement, Viktoria blushed

"Care to join us" Brooke asked her, Viktoria nodded in agreement before walk back with them

**Four minutes later**

"Dimitri can Brooke sing on stage" Viktoria asked running up to me

"Ask Christian it's his restaurant" I told her, she walked into the kitchen a minute later she run out running to the table

"You can" Viktoria shouted, I smiled she so happy

"Okay name's Brooke Levine and I'm gonna sing my first song ever; Emerald eyes" Brooke stated, hmm.. I texted Christian and Andy to come out and listen

"_**Your lies had taken what lied behind your emerald eyes**_

_**Beneath a sea of humility**_

_**And you're drowning when you're looking up so hopelessly**_

_**On your own**_

_**Your hands were once so strong**_

_**All alone**_

_**The man I loved is gone**_

_**I know you can do it cause, I've seen that you knew it once**_

_**So if I believe in you, Will you believe it too?**_

_**You lie awake and you feel like you're dying**_

_**To see the world through my eyes**_

_**Maybe for once in your life**_

_**Barely alive to the sight of the sirens lights**_

_**Your lies had taken what lied behind your emerald eyes**_

_**So this is what you chose over me**_

_**And you're drowning cause your losing all your perfect dreams**_

_**On your own**_

_**Your deal with death is done**_

_**All alone**_

_**Will you ever see the sun?**_

_**I've seen that you knew it once, I know you can do it cause**_

_**If I can believe in you, you can believe it too**_

_**You lie awake and you feel like you're dying**_

_**To see the look through my eyes**_

_**Maybe for once in your life**_

_**Barely alive to the sight of the sirens lights**_

_**Your lies had taken what lied behind your emerald eyes**_

_**I set myself on fire just to guide you**_

_**I'll be your torch in the night so I can light your way**_

_**I break myself into pieces just to bind you**_

_**I tear myself apart so I can watch you fade**_

_**Will I see you again or Will you take this fate?**_

_**Can we ever be friends or Will you suffocate?**_

_**Am I helping you swim or am I struggling?**_

_**Will I fail? Will I fail you again...**_

_**Will I see you again or Will you take this fate?**_

_**Can we ever be friends or Will you suffocate?**_

_**Am I helping you swim or am I struggling?**_

_**Will I fail? Will I fail you again...**_

_**Will you see me or?...**_

_**See through me now, I see through all your sin**_

_**You lie awake and you feel like you're dying**_

_**To see the world through my eyes**_

_**Maybe for once in your life**_

_**Barely alive to the sight of the sirens lights**_

_**Your lies had taken what lied behind your emerald eyes**_

_**I set myself on fire just to guide you**_

_**I'll be your torch in the night so I can light your way**_

_**I break myself into pieces just to bind you**_

_**I tear myself apart so I can watch you fade"**_ she sang, everyone cheered and clapped; Brooke bowed before walking to Rose, Lissa and Viktoria

_Song is Emerald eyes by Blacklisted Me_


	3. Singing

"_You've got me where you want me_

_Falling on the ground_

_I hold you in the highest place, _

_So I'm getting out_

'_Cause you've got me so strung out_

_When you leave and come around_

_Yeah_

_How am I supposed to breath_

_The more I live its killing me_

_And now I'll be glad to see_

_Every time you leave_

_This is the last time_

_This is the last fight_

_Sunsets to sunrise_

_This is my goodbye_

_From morning till midnight_

_With or without you_

_This is my goodbye._

_You were trouble since the day we met_

_I can see that now_

_I take back everything I said_

_Everything 'till now_

'_Cause you've got me so strung out_

_When you leave and come around_

_Yeah_

_How am I supposed to breath_

_The more I live is killing me_

_And now I'll be glad to see_

_Every time you leave_

_This is the last time_

_This is the last fight_

_Sunset to sunrise_

_This is my goodbye_

_From morning 'till midnight_

_With or without you_

_This is my goodbye._

_I'm writing you out,_

_I'm crossing my T's_

_And I want back the necklace that you said you did keep_

_You miscomprehend_

_I've sworn you to dead_

_And my words are as strong as my last gasp for breath._

_This is the last time_

_This is the last fight_

_Sunset to sunrise_

_This is my goodbye_

_From morning 'till midnight_

_With or without you_

_This is my goodbye._

_Goodbye,__Goodbye,__Goodbye, Goodbye, Goodbye, Goodbye_" we all cheered once she finished, she's wearing a pair of Judy Blue Black High-Waisted Shorts and simple black singlet

"You rock girl" Lissa yelled, she was wearing a Hell Bunny Eden Dress, Brooke smirked and bowed to us

"When are you getting pick up" I asked Viktoria, I was wearing a pair of Scarlett Vintage Frayed Studded Shorts and a Soul Cal Deluxe Cropped Flag Top; She checked her phone and sighed, Viktoria or Viki is wearing an Open-Back Mosaic Romper

"I'm getting pick up in four minutes" Viktoria sighed

"Good one more song I say" I declared, Brooke grinned before turning to the mic once again

"_You got me all bent out of shape_

_With all your hurry up and wait_

_And I don't know what to believe _

_When you say it's just me _

_That's what you say_

_I should cry but you were thinking weak_

_So close your eyes ill say this once_

_Just shut your mouth_

_Just tear me out_

_Cause you keep talking till I don't know what you're talking about_

_Just let me speak there's another side of me_

_Don't shut me out, and don't turn me out_

_Oh, oh ohhhh_

_This conversations incomplete_

_And I already see my own defeat_

_And i'm not trying to say i'm right and you are wrong_

_You are wrong, and that's not right_

_You blur my eyes while your emotions bleed_

_Listen here's my sympathy_

_Just shut your mouth_

_Just tear me out_

_Cause you keep talking till I don't know what you're talking about_

_Just let me speak, there's another side of me_

_Don't shut me out_

_And don't shut me out_

_So when you hit the bottom and you look up at the sky_

_And the last thing you remember is asking why_

_Why_

_Just shut your mouth_

_Just shut your mouth_

_Just shut your mouth_

_Just tear me out_

_You keep talking till I don't know what you're talking about_

_Just let me speak_

_There's another si- side of me_

_Just shut your mouth_

_Cause you keep talking till I don't know what you're talking about_

_Just let me speak_

_There's another si- side of me_

_Ohhhhhhhh_

_Just shut your mouth_

_Cause you keep talking till I don't know what you're talking about_

_Just let me speak_

_There's another side of me_" we all clapped and just started to talk

"Shit I'm late" Viktoria shouted, we quickly all got up and run outside to see her brother Dimitri and two they both kind of looked like twins expect one of them had more muscles then the other, once we were closer I saw the one with more muscle had icy blue eyes with a hint of grey in them

"About time" Ice blue eyes stated

"Shut up Christian" she told him so he's got a name

"Why didn't you tell me that Christian and Andy was coming" Viktoria shouted

"How about your brother and his friends come watch Brooke new song in the recording room" Lissa suggested, after a few minutes of begging and bickering they followed us back to where we were ten minutes ago.

"Okay this is a new one, it's called Suburbian Hell" she told us before she started to sing

"_Somewhere in the middle of this lonely town,_

_Out of site, you stole my county_

_Feeling left out I make my way into your house_

_And suddenly_

_I feel like I just belong._

_We're all here just hiding,_

_Drunk on life again_

_I make my way out this apartment,_

_With white walls and locked doors where I've been._

_We're all here just lying_

_Stuck in Suburbian Hell_

_La De de dah..._

_Oh Nice to meet you_

_I have an addiction some sort of locked up emotion_

_Caddied by my spotted thoughts_

_And rain drops are a disappointment_

_And it seems to be coming down in showers,_

_I try to say what I mean_

_But I'm stopped cause in mine mind_

_It's rush hour_

_We're all here just hiding_

_Blinded by suburban hell_

_And Rain drops keep falling, I promise I will never tell_

_We're all here just lying_

_Stuck in suburbian Hell_

_La De de dah..._

_Oh Nice to meet you_

_Somewhere in the middle of this lonely town,_

_Out of sight you stole my county_

_We're all here just hiding_

_Blinded by suburban hell_

_And Rain drops keep falling,_

_I promise I will never tell_

_We're all here just lying_

_Stuck in suburbian Hell_

_La de dah dah..._

_Nice to meet you"_

**So guys is it okay if I put a proper singer instead of Andy Jacks, Andy Biersack who is the guy I based Andy Jacks on.**

**Songs used:**

**Goodnight – Automatic Loveletter**

**Shut Your Mouth – Automatic Loveletter**

**Suburbian Hell – Automatic Loveletter**


	4. Carry The Fire

**Brooke's POV**

I sighed, fiddling with my guitar; this is not going anywhere, I stood up and grabbed my phone off the table and texted Rose and Lissa

_To: Rose & Lissa_

_From: Brooke_

_Wanna go get some food?_

I sent the text and packed up, I got the answer from them and I was off, I pulled up to Golden Lily in my convertible, I hopped out , I was wearing a tank that says "I'm Not Lazy, I'm Secretly Batman & I Was Out All Night Fighting Crime" and a cute pair of Forever New Eva belted short plus my favourite boots ANNA JUNO-8 Women's Combat Riding Knee High Boots, I walked into see Lissa and Rose, Rose was wearing a simple black crop top and Black jeans with red converse then Lissa was wearing a Solid Lattice Back Tank Romper with light blue converse, I gave them a hug and sat down

"Okay I'm having major trouble writing the last song for the album" I told them, after they question why I'm here

**Rose's POV**

I smiled as Brooke started writing her song, she get all her inspiration from our lives or other people's lives, in fact Emerald eyes was about Lissa and My goodbye was about her family. I looked up when Brooke got up

"DONE!" she screamed, Dimitri, Christian and Andy run over to us think there was a problem, where Viktoria just laughed at them.

"Hang on, I knew you look familiar your Andy Jacks" she stated when they came closer, but she look at her sheets full with her brand new song

"Hey Chris is it okay for Brooke to sing her new song" Lissa asked him, Chris… hmmm

"sure she can" he told us staring into Lissa's eyes , he smiled at her; OMG they like each other; I snapped out of it when Brooke started singing

"If this is all I have to give.

These written words exposing within.

And everyone has a secret of sin.

Then why do I feel all alone in the end.

My fists are clenched in cold.

My fists unclench to hold.

I carry the fire.

I carry it home.

I'll lead the way lighted until the breaking of dawn.

Together our mistakes.

The sun will shine out.

I'll carry you with me.

And we'll carry on, carry on.

It's too late, let it show.

From the underwear under your clothes.

Don't tell your mother that you're running low.

Don't confess to your father that you don't know.

My fists are clenched in cold.

My fists unclench to hold.

I carry the fire.

I carry it home.

I'll lead the way lighted until the breaking of dawn.

Together our mistakes.

The sun will shine out.

I'll carry you with me.

And we'll carry on, carry on.

Keep carrying on.

Keep carrying on.

Keep carrying on.

Because my fists are clenched

I'll carry the fire.

I'll carry it home.

I'll lead the way lighted until the breaking of dawn.

I carry the fire.

I carry it home.

I'll lead the way lighted until the breaking of dawn.

Covering our mistakes.

The sun will shine out.

And I'll carry you with me.

And we'll carry on.

Keep carrying on." She sang

"WOW she's good" Andy stated

"What do you expect she's Brooke Levine, one of the golden sisters" I stated as Brooke walked over to us

"What is with the golden sisters" Dimitri questioned, I just laughed

"Well we all famous and we act like sisters" Lissa tells them

"So Christian is the owner/ chef of this place, Andy's a singer so what are you Dimitri" Brooke questioned

"I have my own gym and I'm a trainer" he told us, hmm interesting

"We would love to chat but we got to go do some things" I told them

"BYE BOYS!" we shouted walking out of Golden Lily


	5. Fiery Heart Studios

It was so fucking hot Lissa, Brooke and myself are sitting in our bikini's waiting for Adrian, Mason and Eddie to came with their new buddies before we can got to the pool; I am wearing a Victoria's Secret Ruched Push-Up Halter Top and the bottoms, Lissa's wearing light blue Victoria's Secret Twist Bandeau Top and the bottoms and Brooke's wearing Victoria's Secret Crisscross-strap Bandeau with bottoms; Personally we are fucking hot

"Sexy" we heard Adrian shout, we turn to see them in their board shorts and beside them stood Christian, Andy, Dimitri and Viktoria

"Tells us something we don't know" I stated smirking, Brooke and Lissa caught on we turned and grabbed your bag before walking straight pass them, we dragged Viktoria with us leaving them behind mouths on the floor, we started laughing walking to Brooke's / our car which is a dark purple convertible; we watch them run down the stairs

"Bye Boys" We shouted before Brooke started the car and left them in the drive way before we knew it we were at the pool we park at Fiery Heart Studios, I have no idea why, we got out and walked to the pool we walked into the pool sitting on the stairs

"So what happened with Avery?" Lissa asked Brooke

"She quitted, she thought I would come crawling back to her, but she forgets all producers want me; I actually got a new producer already" Brooke tells us

"Who?" Viktoria asked

"Sydney Sage" she grins

"The creator of Fiery Heart Studios" I shouted, Brooke nodded; we all bear hugged her

"Congregations Brooke" I heard Adrian say we turned and smile and went further in the pool, just hang out and talking

"OH MY GOD IT'S THE GOLDEN SISTERS" two girls shouted, we grinned

"Do you want a photo with us" Lissa asked, they nodded, got beside us and took the photo, they waved goodbye before going back to what they were doing and we hopped out, drying ourselves and we then walked to Fiery Heart Studios; I couldn't help but notice Dimitri's perfect abs damn

"Nice to see you again Brooke" a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes she was dressed in a Big Star Noela Button Up Shirt, Forever New Rosie Peached Dark Indigo Low Rise Skinny Leg Jeans and a pair of Converse Sneakers Classic Canvas black; This must be Sydney.

"Sydney this is Adrian, Mason, Andy, Eddie, Christian, Dimitri and Viktoria" Sydney gave them handshakes

"And these two are Rose and Lissa"

"It's an honour to meet you all" Sydney smiled, Brooke run to Adrian and pulled him closer to us

"We ready to record" Brooke said, she told us to stay here

**Brooke's POV**

"You like her" I whispered as Sydney walked ahead out of earshot

"Yeah, I really do" he told me I grinned as we moved into the studio, we put the headphones on and once we got the thumbs up from Sydney, we started (Brooke: **Bold**/Adrian: _Italic_)

"_What we gotta do right here is go back, back to the top._

**I love the way you make me feel**

**I love it, I love it**

**I love the way you make me feel**

**I love it, I love it**

_Say, I'm thinking 'bout her every second, every hour_

_Do my singing in the shower_

_Picking petals off the flowers like_

_Do she love me, do she love me not? (love me not)_

_[One version:] I ain't a player, I just crush a lot (crush a lot)_

**You give me that kind of something**

**Want it all the time, need it everyday**

**On a scale of one to ten I'm at a hundred**

**Never get enough, I can't stay away**

**If you want it, I got it, I got it everyday**

**You can get whatever you need from me**

**Stay by your side, I'll never leave you**

**And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper**

**So don't you worry, baby, you got me**

**I got a bad boy, I must admit it** _(hey)_

**You got my heart, don't know how you did it** _(hey)_

**And I don't care who sees it, babe**

**I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me** _(hey)_

**I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)**

**I love the way (I love it, I love it)**

**Baby, I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)**

**Ooh, I love the way (I love it, I love it)**

**The way you love me**

_Uh, I make you feel so fine, make you feel so fine_

_I hope you hit me on my celly when I sneak in your mind_

_You're a princess to the public, but a freak when it's time_

_Said your bed be feeling lonely,_

_So you're sleeping in mine._

_Come and watch a movie with me,_

"_American Beauty" or "Bruce Almighty" that's groovy,_

_Just come and move closer to me_

_I got some feelings for you,_

_I'm not gonna get bored of_

_But, baby, you're an adventure_

_So let me come and explore you_

**So don't you worry, baby, you got me**

**I got a bad boy, I must admit it**_ (hey)_

**You got my heart, don't know how you did it**_ (hey)_

**And I don't care who sees it, babe**

**I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me **_(hey)_

**I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)**

**I love the way (I love it, I love it)**

**Baby, I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)**

**Ooh, I love the way (I love it)**

**The way I love you**

**The way I love you, you, you, yeah, the way**

**I love the way you make me feel**

**I love it, I love it**

**I love the way you make me feel**

**I love it**

**The way I love you."** Once we finished we walked to the lobby to see Rose and Dimitri kissing and Lissa and Christian making out

"Finally" Adrian States.


End file.
